Places
Tremontaine Home The Land The City- when used in place of an actual name. Otherwise, just "the city." (K: Xanaamdam ?? - is this right? I thought "Xanamdaam" was the name of the language the Xanamwiinik speak.) The Docks Even Riversiders look down on the docks. The Hill (1) At the opposite end of the City from Riverside. Napier Street (3) Diane hires a carriage from there when she does not wish to use the Tremontaine carriage. Roehaven Townhouse (5) Tremontaine House (1) The Middle City (1) North Market The Old City Riverside (1) At the opposite end of the City from the Hill. It's a small island in the river. Abandoned open building where Kaab trains (6) Bridgewater Street (4) Maiden's Fancy (5) Tavern near the Mermaid Fountain. Mermaid Fountain (5) Filled with trash. Near the Maiden's Fancy. The Old Market (4) Sheaves Lane (4) Shop that carries shadowroot (10) The proprietor tells his annoying customer that said customer has obviously mistaken the nature of his shop, but we are never told what kind of shop it claims to be, or what kind of shop it is. Tess's house Three Dogs (4) Tavern where the wake is. It's on Sheaves Lane. - RIVERSIDE Vanessa's (6) Madeleine's building. Many things are for sale there. - RIVERSIDE The University (1) Baldrick Hall (8) Great Lecture Hall (7) - UNIVERSITY Kettlesworth Hall (8) Houses the Alchemy Department. Liberty Hall (2) Unequal Triangle (13) Tiny University tavern in the space between two houses. To Be Sorted The Governors' Hall (2) A few turns from Chambers Street Chambers Street (2) One can get there from Red Run Alley. It's a few turns from the Governor's Hall. Redrun Alley (2) Near the Governors' Hall, can be taken to Chambers Street Hall of Justice, built in the days of the old kings, now seats the Council of Lords (1) Nan's Cookshop (1) The Ink Pot (1) Gilded Cockatrice (1) Tavern frequented by Natural Philosophers Blackbird's Nest (1) The House of the Balam, aka the Balam Complex (1) Threadneedle Row (6) Durham's (6) Tailor shop, has "pride of place" on Threadneedle Row. Wickers (7) Where folks think the Duke of Karleigh got his doublet. Is it on Threadneedle Row? University Square (8) Olivey's Chocolate House (8) Near University Square. Jeremiah Clarkson has a chocolate house (8) Opened about twelve years before Tremontaine. Kinwiinik warehouses (8) Between the docks and the middle city. Booksellers' Quarter (9) Obviously. Butcher (9) Micah uses his window for her formulae. Latimer Street (13) There's a fancy leather shop there. Master Fenton's home (2) Master Fenton's merchant offices (13) Red house (10) This would make Lord Ruthven's lady blush, yet was not grand enough for William. The Country Amberleigh Catullan Vineyards (1) Put up as collateral for improvements at Highcombe, but redeemed before the events of Tremontaine. The farm Micah comes from (1) Twenty miles away from the City. Highcombe (1) Lullingstone (10) Has a penitent hospital. Lullingstone House is a few minutes walk away. In the North. Lullingstone House (10) In the North. Home to Lord Nathaniel Hemmynge and his wife. Penitent Hospital (10) In Lullingstone, which is in the North. North Tremontaine has a minor holding somewhere in the North. Rendellfield South I think this is where the City is located. Ulua, a river (1) Outside the Land Amaxac (2) River which is said to have run red with Nopalco blood for 13 years. Arkenvelt (2) Bikiinha (1) Where Ixkaab and her family come from, "the greatest city in the land of the gods". It is a coastal city. There's a Kinwiinik Triple Alliance, but I'm not sure to what geographical area, if any, that refers. Caana (2) Where particularly good chocolate comes from. Cehtuun (11) Kaab and her cousins did climbing in the rain on the rock walls above the cenotes there Cham Chartil (3) Coyoalco Mines (11) Where some of the obsidian of the Kinwiinik comes from. Erland (2) Cheese comes from there. Garay Port Muskovy (?) As in "a Muskovy duck". Nopalco A court, rebelled against the Tullan Empire and lost. Tullan Empire (1) Tultenco (2) Uru (5) Tumeric is from there? Tremontaine Home